Another Opportunity
by ImperfectWarrior
Summary: Harry, full of grief and betrayed by those he loves, has one last wish for himself: step through the veil and reunite finally with Sirius and his parents. The problem? All is not what he expected and he ends up in another realm. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Harry, full of grief and betrayed by those he loves, has one last wish for himself: step through the veil and reunite finally with Sirius and his parents. The problem? All is not what he expected and he ends up in another realm. One where he has a big brother and he's the supposed boy who lived, his parents and Sirius are alive, and they all believe he is a squib! What will he do now, what has happened? Try to return to those he was betrayed and save that world, or take advantage of the gift he has been given and enjoy this new world, what are its consequences if he follows through?

**Warnings:** Slash (maybe), swearing, OOC from most Characters, and I will be adding as they come! ,if there is smut in some chapters I will be warning you at the beginning , but they will be marked!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;) the characters aren't mire, I just play with them for my own amusement.

* * *

><p>It had been an intense month... Sirius had died in the Department of Magic and had left me a letter that Remus had given me when he could.<p>

As it turned out, Sirius had left me as his sole heir and he prompted me, in his letter, to go to Gringotts as soon as possible. Once I could escape from Hogwarts with the help of Poppy and surprisingly Snape, I went to the nearest goblin and gave him the letter that Siri had given me.

They had ushered me into an office where they had explained to me what was going to happen now that my godfather had died, and after a huge discussion with them we discovered that letters, hundreds of them that were supposed to be given to me, had not researcher and found me.

That led to track what had happened with said letters and what they found...

Well the research of the letters gave way to a bigger investigation and what they found was not pretty... As it was, Dumbledore, along with the Weasley matriarch had been stealing heirlooms and money, lots of money, and had forged a marriage contract and a false will where I gave all of my possessions to them once I died.

The ruckus that followed that was legendary; they found the goblins that had allowed all of that and sentenced them to death, and in compensation returned all of the items stolen and with interest and once that was solved they read the wills. In them Sirius left me as Lord of house of Black and emancipation papers signed.

The most interesting thing was that he had left behind a sample of blood with the instructions of a blood adoption if I wanted to do so as the summer before that Siri had expressed his willingness and had told me that he loved me as if I was his own son and that he had spent too many years in Azkaban and as a result of that was his infertility, another problem was his dormant creature blood.

He was not strong enough to have archived said creature but his instincts were that that of a full creature and one of its many instincts was to mate and have children. He had warned me that if my magic was powerful enough, which considering everything it had many possibilities, I could become said creature, and if it had not passed through his blood adoption, I had either way the same possibilities because my grandmother, who was a Black also.

I was so excited to have a part of Sirius in me, that I overlook that insignificant (but important) part and went ahead with our plans and set a day to do the blood adoption as that day we had too many things to do, such as sort the Lordship rings and which houses I had access to, and what quantity I had of money, and properties that were left for me.

And that is where my story begins to unfold itself….

See in all of my life I had seen many things, sure being a 15 year old boy wasn't that special or important. People tended to overlook me and underestimate me, but that was fine it really was.

While they thought that I didn't understand what they were saying I did, years of living with the Dursleys was good for something, because it meant that I could go undetected, it was handy when you didn't want people to notice you. It was how I was able to keep pretending for so long, it was how I found out about blood wards and blood rituals.

See blood wards will only activate if there is love in the house, however there is a catch. The person who the blood wards are on needs to feel loved and has to love whoever lives in the house as well, as it is love that powers the blood wards.

Since me and my 'relatives' don't get along, they were never active, meaning I was forced to go back to them every year for no reason, then there was 4th year when Voldemort used my blood.

Either way they were null and void, it was part of the reason why I was doing this, why I was going to go through with this ritual.

"Mr. Potter, its time, we have to begin."

"Of course Rankok"

And with that I cut my palm, with a special ritual dagger that was used when they didn't know what Lordships a person would have, after all it was easy to tell what they had by their blood.

After all blood never lies, not like people and let it slip into a white ceramic bowl so it could be put into a special blood paper that would tell me my Lordships, but if there was anything else such as creature blood and other titles then it would come up on the paper as well.

As it was, I ended up being the Lord of the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Le Fay, and Emrys, which left me as close to Royalty as Le Fay and Emrys were much more important and overruled many.

"Now that we know which houses you are Lord of, I will give you the rings. Would you prefer to fuse some of them together to create a unique ring?"

"Yes please, it would be more practical in the long run. Thank you."

It was not like they would be there much longer, because I had a plan. The wizarding world could go and screw itself.

I was done with the lot of them, and I was going to reunite with the only ones who had not abandoned me, time and time again.

Once I had done all the possible things that I could to ensure that those thieves couldn't get their hands on my fortune, and done a will, stating that everything was left behind to the Weasley twins, Neville, Luna, and Poppy I went to the Ministry of Magic.

What I hadn't realised was that the Goblins had put a special ward and spell on my new ring, that much later I would really appreciate even if at the time I didn't appreciate it fully.

What's more, all of my precious possessions were with me, my trunk, with my wand and all of the books that I had accumulated were with me, my photo album… and with that I entered undetected into the DoM.

Once there I tried to remember where the chamber with the veil was, and although I lost myself some minutes through the corridors I quickly remembered where I was and entered the chamber.

As I entered inside the chamber, my mind stopped functioning and started to remember the tragic event that had happened within these four walls. I had set my mind on what I wanted to do, of what I would leave behind, friends, teachers, memories… but nothing mattered anymore.

Friends and teachers alike had betrayed me time and time again and I was tired of apologising and getting disappointed when they did it again. The cycle was vicious and I wanted to be out of it, nothing mattered anymore.

Those that I loved most weren't already here, and I wanted to be with them. What I didn't count of was that I was leaving with all of my precious possessions, because I wanted to leave with everything that was dear to me as I didn't want them to be acquired by someone that shouldn't have them, which was a possibility.

And with that in mind, I tried to go forward, step through it, without regrets, trying to not think about the friends I was leaving behind and instead, thinking of the ones I would encounter.

Everything would be alright now. I was sure of it.

* * *

><p>"Honey, wake up!" said a sweet, angel like voice "Today is the big day!"<p>

"Common mum, wake him up!"

Said another voice, this one more pitch like, way younger, and male.

"Wake up, Hadrian! Common sleepy head! It's time!"

Those voices were confusing for sure, the female was familiar, but I couldn't place it, recognise it where it came from… wasn't I supposed to be dead? Non-existent? Nada?

Well I wanted those voices to stop, so I opened my eyes. And I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, as I could swear that right in front of me, was a clone of my father, just younger, and behind him, my mother, a little older than what I remembered.

I didn't know what was happening, but I would follow them, just in case they were trying to prank me, and any moment would appear my dear godfather and yell 'Surprise!' but something told me they were not lying and that was getting me more confused, because I didn't understand what was happening.

Wasn't the veil a mean to get people killed? And if I didn't die, did that mean that Siri was alive somewhere in this new world? Maybe I –

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" interrupted my mother

"Yes, although I had a really weird dream, it was so estrange…"

Not was the chance, I would told them what had happened and then I would truly know if this was a joke, because even though they might be the biggest pranksters, their eyes couldn't lie.

And then, well then I didn't know what I would do if this was the 'real' world and they truly were my parents, whether 'real' was. And well, I wasn't sure who this clone was…

"Maybe it was a nightmare honey; tell it to me, some say that if you have a nightmare you have to say it out loud so that way it doesn't happen…"

… Brother? This was my brother? Where had I stepped into? I couldn't do things half way, could I?

"Well… it was… you see… I was in a world where you and daddy were gone, and I was alone, well I had aunty penny, but I was older… and then… then Siri was gone too but..."

"Shhh… calm down Harry, it was a mean nightmare, we are right here, me, dad, and your big brother, see? And today is the day! Don't you remember? We have to buy some robes, because the day after tomorrow a really important person and a friend of the family, Albus Dumbledore, who is also Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, don't you remember? Maybe we should take you to Mungos, you are a bit pale…."

she trailed off after a while

"Well, he is coming to do a spell on you to see if you have magic! But I already told you last week that you shouldn't worry, it's a procedure that happens to all the children that have passed through an intense broth of the flu, but you don't have to worry sweetheart if you haven't done any magic yet. Your brother was a late bloomer too…"

What? No magic? At all? Just how is that possible? Maybe I'm in a body that was already a squib... and if so, does that mean I will be a squib too?

Then I realise that I am no squib, because I could feel my magic pulsing right inside me and through out all my being, but what would happen if it still came up as if I was a squib, in the examination? What would I do then?

What if it's blocked, because surely jumping universes or whatever this was that I had done, had consequences?

I couldn't really try with those two right in front of me, it would be suspicious if this 'Hadrian' that hadn't made magic at all, suddenly made magic, what a scandal! What would I do to keep the charade up for a week?

. . . . . . . . Time Change . . . . . . . .

"Harry, this is Albus Dumbledore, do you remember that I talked about him?"

"Yes, of course, good morning headmaster!" I said with politeness, and the headmaster stared at me with those annoying twinkling blue eyes…

"Oh dear, how polite you are my boy! It will be a great pleasure to have you at Hogwarts, that's for sure! Don't you worry about the spell, it will be alright!"

And with that I was led to a private room in Mungos, and the med witches made me lie down until they ended.

Half an hour later my parents were made to enter, and they stood at my right side, with my mother holding my hand strongly, almost making my blood pressure drop, and making it crumple.

"Well Lord Potter, Lady Potter, I'm so sorry to communicate to you that your son is unable to do magic"

"What!" sobbed my mother uncontrollably, unable to say anything more

"What do you mean he is unable?" said my father, with the iciest voice I had heard, excluding Snape's of course.

"Well…."

The healer next to the med witch said, getting nervous by the second

"It seems that your soon has magic, but he can't use it, he is not, however a squib, who don't have enough magic, but your son, has plenty. We will try to do studies about it, since these cases are rare, and have happened before, but not on such a young child. It is a fortunate event that we discovered this before there were… unfortunate events to pass, such as trying to label his as a squib, which he is not, I assure you"

"But isn't it the same? After all, he can't do magic, they will eat him alive!"

Said James

"What do we do until you find a cure?"

"A cure Lord Potter? We are not sure that he will gain his magic, maybe a small portion, but it will be too weak to do any damage…." Hesitated the healer…

"Oh Merlin, what do we do now James? We can't take care of his needs; it would be unfair to him? What if he starts to resent us all?"

Tried to whisper Lily, but didn't realise that in the small room, everyone had hear her, Harry included.

* * *

><p>New story! I couldn't resist! leave a review and tell me with who you want harry to be with and why, I still haven't decided with who he will be, so convince me! I will try to update soon my stories but my family is going through a tough time, so when I'm able to, I will update them<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Harry, full of grief and betrayed by those he loves, has one last wish for himself: step through the veil and reunite finally with Sirius and his parents. The problem? All is not what he expected and he ends up in another realm. One where he has a big brother and he's the supposed boy who lived, his parents and Sirius are alive, and they all believe he is a squib! What will he do now, what has happened? Try to return to those he was betrayed and save that world, or take advantage of the gift he has been given and enjoy this new world, what are its consequences if he follows through?

**Main pairing:** Harry / ...

**Pairings:** ... / ...

**Warnings:** Slash (maybe), swearing, OOC from most Characters, and I will be adding as they come! , if there is smut in some chapters I will be warning you at the beginning, but they will be marked!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;) the characters aren't mire, I just play with them for my own amusement.

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter … <em>

…

…

… "_What do we do until you find a cure?"_

"_A cure Lord Potter? We are not sure that he will gain his magic, maybe a small portion, but it will be too weak to do any damage…." Hesitated the healer …_

"_Oh Merlin, what do we do now James? We can't take care of his needs; it would be unfair to him? What if he starts to resent us all?"_

_Tried to whisper Lily, but didn't realise that in the small room, everyone had hear her, Harry included._

"I don't know Lily, if he is going to end up being a squib... We better get him out of the wizarding world... Last he ends up hating us for something he won't have, it would be a cruel thing to let him be here, around magic, when he can't do magic, it's like we are tempting him and it wouldn't be fair, would it?"

"You are right, James. But... Where would he be left at? I refuse to leave him in an orphanage or worse yet! With my sister! If those are the only options he stays with us, of that have no doubt!"

And with that, they made a temporary decision, Harry would stay with them, and let the closest friends say goodbye to the little one, while they found out a solution

. . . . Time Change . . . .

It was late at night, Harry along with his brother were both sleeping soundly, seeing as it was way past eleven, and the elder Potters were cuddling in front of the fire, discussing what would happen with little Harry

"Lils, I've been thinking and I think I found a place where Harry could be living in. His name is Charlie and he is a cousin twice removed or something like that, the thing is that we are good friends and still keep in contact, he is a squib too, so that's why you don't know him. We have been exchanging letters but I didn't want to tell you until it were clear you know? I didn't want to give you false hopes about this. But you shouldn't worry; he has agreed to adopt partly Harry, besides it will do him good"

James started hesitantly, but grew confidence when he saw that his wife was listening to him and she wasn't angry with him either...

"The thing is that he has a child, a year older than Harry, a little girl named Isabella I believe, but his wife has abandoned him and has taken his little girl away from him too. He is devastated Lily, and he is on the point of wasting away, it truly affected him that out of nowhere his wife decided to demand a divorce and fly away from him and Forks, where they had been living. I told him of Harry and he said that he would take care of him as if he was his own child and some summers he could come with us, so he doesn't forget us, that he has a family that loves him, or we could go visit him for a few weeks in America, as that is where he lives at, if he wants it... And personally I think that Harry would be good for him, a little someone to take care of... it would brighten his days to come home to a child."

"Oh... Well I don't like it that he lives that far away from us and that he would be overseas with a stranger but... But I agree with you, someone that sad and broken... It would be good to have a child and Harry is a bright person to be around, why don't you compose a letter and sent it to Charlie? Tell him what we have talked about and then maybe we could meet at his house the day after tomorrow? And tomorrow we should tell Harry, explain the situation and what not... "Said Lilly, "don't you think so?"

"I will begin as soon as possible, and let's hope that Harry agrees with us, it would break my heart if our little one started to hate us about something we can't solve... It would break me..."

* * *

><p>James POV<p>

Harry had not taken it too well, I knew that he had listened to us that day in the hospital and he had a glint in his eyes that I couldn't identify, he had begged and begged to us all he could but we couldn't do anything, it was inevitable...

We did all we could do, we had explained the situation to the best of our abilities, and we had told him all there was about Charlie, but all we gained was silence, and a cold shoulder after a good cry, and that to both, Lily and I, it broke us to see our little one like this, but we couldn't do anything...

Harry POV

It was not fair! At all!

Now that I had a new opportunity to be with my family, it was robbed from me! By said family! I didn't know nor believed that they would do this! How could they? It was so heartless to leave a five year old child with someone they hardly knew overseas! The nerve of those people!

I was lucky that my mentality was of that of a seventeen years old or I would have end up way more messed up that I actually was.

I didn't know this man that they were leaving me with, but I knew for sure how he was feeling, the betrayal that he is feeling towards his wife and child, even if he didn't want to acknowledge said feelings.

And for that I knew that he was far better than my parents, and I knew too that if he was an ounce of what James had described we would form a beautiful relationship, either parental or of that of a companion, but it would be far better than living in this pitiful environment...

_. . . . . .Time change. . . . . ._

Once we, that is me, James and Lily arrived to America and we were met with a young man, maybe a year or two older than James, with a little moustache and a serious expression and that once he saw me, I could see in his eyes a glimmer of hope, and happiness, and then I realized that this gentle and quiet man was Charlie Swan, recently made chief of the town he was living, forks.

Once we were in front of him I gave him a little wave with a tinny smile and in returned he gave me one. He greeted James like an old friend and was introduced to Lily

"Hello little man, I'm Charlie. It's nice meeting you"

He said a little hesitant.

In that moment I let go of Lily's hand and made a run to him.

He saw me coming his way and was prepared and got me, lifting me as if I was nothing but a feather and I hugged his with all my strength, which compared to his it, was nothing, and gave him a cute smile and answered

"Hi Chawly, nice to meet you!"

I couldn't really pronounce certain letters still, which annoyed me greatly but in the other hand it gave me an air of innocence and in that moment I could see how Charlie caved to me and gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

From then on I could say for certain that I wouldn't do to this man what those harpies had done to him because I had a feeling that, come the moment when I had to finally decide if I wanted to stay with him fully, or go with my biological family I know that if I didn't chose him, it would break him for good... and for some reason, deep inside I didn't want to hurt this stranger, because I could feel a connection.

Charlie POV

I am man enough to admit that this meeting was making me nervous even though I wasn't the one who could lose something terrible, but this little one had something that made him unique, he was like a little walking sunshine, I didn't know how much time had passed since I had first met him, maybe half an hour, or an hour? We were almost at Forks and thus home. They wanted to see where Harry would grow up.

James was like my little brother, but right now, a small part of him resented him.

How could he give up his own son so willingly? Just because he was different? And who had said that this condition that he was in was permanent? No one. And that, in my opinion was a huge because they would regret this and I would be there to see it happening.

Because I was going to rise harry far better that they would have. You just didn't abandon a child, far less if he was your own blood, just because.

They were throwing him away like he was a toy. He had been shiny, they had toyed with him, until it broke and then as he was damaged, and not perfect, normal, they were going to throw him away, useless to them,

Then I realised that Harry and I were so much a like that it wasn't even funny. We were both used and then thrown away. I would not keep him ignorant, I would tell him of the wizards' world, of magic and if what they said was true, he had enough magic to make potions.

In that way we were alike, my mother's family had taken care of me and taught me everything I know now. And I would do the same with this little one, my little sunshine.

And shine he will, I would love him unconditionally, and I know that la push would protect him.

As I knew that their legends weren't myths at all, not that they would tell me, because after all, they only knew that I was a human like any other, nothing special.

Once we arrived to my home I show them the rooms.

Bella's room was untouched and would remain that way. Harry would get the attic as it was the only room that was untouched and had enough space, in fact it was bigger that my room, or Bella's.

But he deserved it. We would decorate it however Harry liked, as it was now his. And what I knew Harry would like about the attic was that when it was sunny or raining or snowing the colours reflected on the huge windows that decorated one of the walls of the attic that looked over the forest and the other that looked over the street.

It was the only room that had that many light and that unless it was raging a storm, he wouldn't necessarily need a light bulb because the room was bright enough.

When we were seated in the sofa, discussing what would happen from then on, was that as long as Harry wanted he would stay with me for the rest of the year, they were going to sign the adoption papers as soon as they could. The only thing they wanted was a week in the summer, to get to know him better, as if! But I accepted it because I knew that until I didn't have the adoption papers signed, they could take him away.

Along with a huge worn trunk that they had left him with, they gave him a sack of gold for it was his, as a member of a pureblood family. They would set him up a muggle account and leave a sum of money every month but I could only touch it if it was necessary, not that I wanted it to, he could spent it up wisely as he wanted once he turned seventeen, or save it for college or university, or something that he wanted to spend it on.

When we finished it was eleven o'clock and Harry had been fast asleep hours ago. I had taken him up to Bella's room, just until we had his room decorated and furnished.

I tucked him in and gave him a kiss in the cheek. And in sleep he murmured "nigh' night Chawly" as he yawned and turned away. Just plain adorable and cute.

And quietly I promised him that I would be the best father that he possibly could get, that he would have everything he wanted and would never go hungry, that I would love him unconditionally forever, and that I would accept him no matter what. I was not going to screw this opportunity of fatherhood that I had and that Renee had stolen away from me. And with that I seated myself on the rocking chair, not quiet believing that I had him with me, that once again I would get the chance to be a daddy to someone, that this little being would depend on me entirely, and I would make sure to love this little sunshine, but that was a given. Because this was another opportunity for me, to start from zero and I would not take this challenge for granted. I would cherish it.

And with that I slowly faded to sleep, with the smile of my little sunshine, clear and deep within my mind …

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this first chapter and part of this one seemed a bit rushed and abrupt, but it was done with that intention. Once this chapter ends Harry is still five, but next chapter he will be already a teenager! There will be a big jump in time! And then there will be momentary flashbacks if they are important to add information :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Harry, full of grief and betrayed by those he loves, has one last wish for himself: step through the veil and reunite finally with Sirius and his parents. The problem? All is not what he expected and he ends up in another realm. One where he has a big brother and he's the supposed boy who lived, his parents and Sirius are alive, and they all believe he is a squib! What will he do now, what has happened? Try to return to those he was betrayed and save that world, or take advantage of the gift he has been given and enjoy this new world, what are its consequences if he follows through?

**Main pairing:** Harry / ...

**Pairings:** ... / ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;) the characters aren't mire, I just play with them for my own amusement.

**Warnings:** Slash (maybe), swearing, OOC from most Characters, and I will be adding as they come! , if there is smut in some chapters I will be warning you at the beginning, but they will be marked!

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter … <em>

…

…

… _I had taken him up to Bella's room, just until we had his room decorated and furnished. _

_I tucked him in and gave him a kiss in the cheek. And in sleep he murmured "nigh' night Chawly" as he yawned and turned away. Just plain adorable and cute. _

_And quietly I promised him that I would be the best father that he possibly could get, that he would have everything he wanted and would never go hungry, that I would love him unconditionally forever, and that I would accept him no matter what. I was not going to screw this opportunity of fatherhood that I had and that Renee had stolen away from me. And with that I seated myself on the rocking chair, not quiet believing that I had him with me, that once again I would get the chance to be a daddy to someone, that this little being would depend on me entirely, and I would make sure to love this little sunshine, but that was a given. Because this was another opportunity for me, to start from zero and I would not take this challenge for granted. I would cherish it._

_And with that I slowly faded to sleep, with the smile of my little sunshine, clear and deep within my mind …_

* * *

><p>5 years later… (Harry is 10 years old)<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad! Billy's on the phone! He is asking for you!" I yelled from the kitchen. And I could hear form the phone billy's voice complaining about how one of those days I would make him deaf<p>

"Give me a moment sunshine! I'll be in a second" answered Charlie form the couch

Those five years with Charlie had been spectacular and curative for both of us. The abandonment of the Potters had really hurt me, because I for sure didn't expected it, on the other hand, the separation from Rene and Bella had really hurt Charlie. With me in the house, I had been able to regain trust in adults, and with the help from each other, we had healed.

Charlie had been devastated burying himself with work and had been promoted to chief of the town, but with time, he had been spending more time with me, helping with homework, or just playing, like a dad should.

And I had mostly healed form the past and set my mind on leaving behind the Potters, after all they had been all but eager to send me away, giving Charlie enough money to last us until I was sixty, but Charlie had discussed with me that he would provide me with his money and he would save the Potters money for the time that I would go to college. And I had agreed. And time passed happily with both of us.

The first problem came that summer, when I was turning eleven, and Bella twelve. When Charlie made the mandatory phone that summer to ask her in which spot in California she wanted to spend the summer (she had refused to spent it in forks) she announced to dad that this summer she would not come, nor the followings, because she didn't want to send more time with him, and felt that he would have enough with me, and that either way she felt better with her mother.

That statement form his own daughter had almost killed him, and I had heard him three nights straight muffling his cries in the pillow when I put a stop to it, I didn't want to see him cry anymore for a person that didn't want anything to do with him. That night I crawled into his bed and told him in a no nonsense voice that from now on I would take care of him.

That night he passed form being Charlie to dad.

Later on, we had an unexpected visit form the Potters, demanding that I go to Wales with them, where they resided, and that I would get done more tests and go to Hogwarts.

That day was epic, my first temper tantrum that I ever made, and then I ran to my room, hollering that I would stay with dad at forks but they didn't listen, they tried to drag me to Hogwarts to see someone called Madam Pomphrey but when they saw that I was crying so much that I was making myself ill they fire called her and she made some tests on me, unwillingly, and with dad petrified to a chair.

The test showed that I was still pretty much a squib and that got me confused, not that I would tell them, they had clearly showed that I was nothing to them and for that I wouldn't tell them that I could still feel my magic. It seem that falling through the Veil had shifted my magic, and now it felt different, like before it flowed from me to the exterior in waves but now it seem that I could only flowing internally, like they were just in my blood, I couldn't do spells, but that was fine by me.

I still could do Occlumency and I had found out, quite by accident that I could still shift into my animagus form that I had gained nearly at the middle of fifth year, when I had wanted to escape from everyone, and that was just fine by me, now I could be 'normal' or as normal as I could get.

So the loss of my magic had not been that dramatic, and that was fine by me.

After all, I had gained a new family, and had learned what I didn't know in the other universe, the concept of Love, and loyalty from a family, because as soon as Madam Pomphrey had confirmed that I was 'a useless wizard' they had informed me that from then on, the summers would be with Charlie, and that I would be left alone from the wizard world and left to be a muggle.

Charlie POV

If someone had told me years ago, that I would marry young and have a little girl, that said people would abandon me so greedily, and then months later I would gain a beautiful boy who would demonstrate me day after day that he loved me unconditionally… and that thanks to said little one my friendships with the La Push residents would strengthen thanks to him… I would have laugh, hard. And then punch said person, harder.

But here I was years later, with a beautiful little ray of sunshine that made my life more entertained and like it was different every day, adventurous, that every day, each morning I would get a kiss in the cheek and a cheerful 'Morning daddy!' and that when I would get him back from school he would greet me with a huge hug accompanied by a 'missed u dad' and that each night I got cuddles with him when there was a match, or when there wasn't we would watch cartoons and he would fell asleep curled around me… he was precious to me and so adorable, that any people he met fell in love with him, and would wrap them tightly around his little fingers, and the best of it was that he didn't even notice it.

He had grown so much since he was under my care… don't mistake me, he was still tiny, and I had a feeling that he would be forever a tiny and have a petite complexion for a man, but to me it was everything, and one day, I will for sure be beating any boy who tries to touch him, because yes, I could see clearly as day that he would be gay, but I would support him, be the best dad that I could be for my precious boy, try to help him rise again and defend him from disgusting bullies.

Some would say that it was way too early to tell which gender he would prefer, but there were little indices that told that my boy liked persons from his own gender. And it was fine by me; I would support him with every fibre of my body and soul. I remember as if it was yesterday the first day that I presented Hadrian to the Quileute.

At first they had been wary of the foreign white person, and the only thing that made him be accepted was that he was my son. But they started to melt when he gave them one of his watt smiles that could melt any wariness, and started to talk with everyone.

The first to cave were the blacks, as soon as he had been told that they were blacks he told them that he knew a person by the name black, and had been named godfather, but that he was meanie because he didn't love him anymore, and then he had started to have watery eyes; the thing that had made them cave was when Billy tried to explain to him when he had asked why he was all the time in a chair, that he couldn't walk, and explain in a way that a child would understand.

My little sunshine instead of running away, or making a disgusted face, embraced Billy's legs with all his will and then crawled into his lap and gave him a big hug before he could throw him away, and stated that he was way better person that his godfather either way and that someday he would help him learn to walk again because he knew that his legs were just tired and that his legs would soon walk like before they were tired, all said crying and giving little kisses to his cheek and hugging Billy almost to asphyxia.

That was said in the middle of the backyard of the Black house with the entire council of the pack, and pups, and respective wife's, even if he didn't know it yet.

And that was the day that they accepted like one of his own. In fact he was protected by all and had made friends with the pups. In fact, even if they were older, like the children of Joshua Uley, Lahorte, and the female child of Harry Clearwater, became super protective and possessive of him, and that was without talking about little Jake.

I remember too like it was yesterday, the accident that happened last summer.

Bella had made excuses and told me that she wouldn't come. It was a sunny day and I had prepared a surprise birthday party for my little sunshine in the La Push beach with the Blacks, Clearwater, and all the friends he had made in the reservation.

When the party was in full swing, and all the parents were talking in the table made for the snacks, about when would be the best moment to bring the cake and give the presents; all the children were laughing, dancing, and playing in the sand when a scream was heard calling 'stop'.

In that moment I knew that scream had come from Hadrian, and the party paralysed. I couldn't find my son and become really nervous. I knew he had to be close, but Harry Clearwater, along with Joshua were the first to find him, as it was six boys from school in Forks had been in the beach too and had come to investigate the party.

And when Hadrian had told them that they weren't invited and that it was his party, they had decided to start pushing him around and make fun of him. When Joshua and Harry had arrived, they had separated the children and shooed them away. Harry had hugged Hadrian and tried to make him stop crying. Sue then grabbed him and tried with a soothing voice that my sunshine explained what had happened.

As it turned out, Hadrian was like a pariah in school because he was extremely intelligent. He was always reading and answered right anything he was asked, and had little friends who protected him; in fact all had abandoned him when the bullies had told them to.

The La push residents were furious and me too, I couldn't believe that I had missed that. True, he had been more subdued as of lately, but I had assumed it was because of Bella, as she didn't like Hadrian all that much.

Then the party was cancelled and I bought Hadrian home. I tried to apologise to him, but then with his angelical voice the said that it was all alright; then we spent all the evening playing monopoly and I was ashamed and equally proud to say that Hadrian had won almost all the games we had played that evening.

Later at night, when Hadrian was immersed in the world of Tom and Jerry, the phone rang.

"Swan residence, who's calling?" I answered as soon as I could grab the phone.

"Charlie? It's Billy, I called to asked about Hadrian, how is he? Better I hope!"

From the other side of the phone rang the deep voice of my best friend

"Oh Billy it's you, he is way better and now he is watching cartoons, I'm sorry we had to leave that early, do you want to meet tomorrow? I have holiday all week long, as I had been expecting Bella, as you well know."

"Well yes, I wanted to present to you an idea that was talked here with the whole council, and the children, and we all think it's a great idea, the only thing that is missing is your approval"

"And what is it that you have planned old man? You know truly well that I can't arrest all those children; it's against the law, my friend!"

I tried to play joke, sensing his hesitation, but I knew that It hadn't worked that well…

"Well, you see… I know that we usually don't accept outsiders in the reservation, but he is loved by everyone, from Joshua to Harry, to me to Quil, to the baker near third beach… and we have talk with the principal of the school, and presented him this case; for Hadrian to get his education down here in the reservation. Here he would be accepted by all, he is loved by the children and he wouldn't feel left out because he wouldn't be the only white child that resides here…"

His voice gained force the longer he talked. That left me speechless.

But the longer I thought of the possibilities, and the safety of my child, the brighter it seemed the idea. And so, I accepted, well as long as my sunshine wanted to do so.

And so I called for him and explained the circumstances to him in a way his little mind would understand, and he got supper exited, because this way he would be with all his friends, seeing as the reservation was that small that in two buildings was the school, only separated by a small park were they all met for launch break.

And that was the start of Hadrian as an honorary member of the La push reservation, and unknown to everyone but a few, his membership to the wolf pack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** soo sorry for the wait, but it's been pretty difficult to update, as I've had exams like every day for weeks! I will try to update soon my stories. What did you think ? It seems that he is accepted in the pack, but who will he mate with? I don't truly know where this story will lead me, but his mate is still unknown. In the next chapter he will be sixteen (Bella seventeen and thus coming to forks, that will happen, but Charlie won't be as tolerant to his daughters actions. And will put her straight, if she misbehaves….) Sooo team wolf pack or team vampires? If so, with who ? Harem may be a possibility …. Just saying! Reviews please! It makes me happy! ;)


End file.
